Wolf Hunt
by Cartar
Summary: Inquisitor Todelyn Lavellan faces an opponent she never imagined. Solas's betrayal had been a shock for all of them, but she vowed to destroy him at all costs. A heart once filled with tender affection is now burns an unquenchable flame, all consuming and never satisfied. That is until an old flame returns.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

_**Wolf Hunt**_ **is rated Fiction MA. It contains extensive spoilers, violence and adult themes, explicit language, and explicit content of violent and/or sexual nature. You have been warned.**

 _Inquisitor Todelyn Lavellan faces an opponent she never imagined. Solas's betrayal had been a shock for all of them, but she vowed to destroy him at all costs. A_ _heart once filled with tender affection is now burns an unquenchable flame, all consuming and never satisfied… that is until she can find the Dread Wolf once more._

Varric made his way back from the pub, waddling a haphazardly. He really ought to stay out of Sera's and Bull's drinking games, but he couldn't say no to anything that was no good for him. Besides, he couldn't begin to guess when they would all be together again.

Skyhold was a shell of its prior grandeur. There were no troops practicing in the yard, no nobles exchanging gossip. Varric had even come to miss Seggrit's griping. With a sigh, he climbed the stairs into the keep.

After Todelyn refused to live under the rule of Divine Victoria, many of the party returned to Skyhold with her, for old times sake. Sera, Iron Bull, Blackwall, even Curly… It was almost enough to pretend it was the good days, before the taste of sweet lies and bitter betrayal had turned sour in their mouths.

Varric frowned slightly, his knees aching. Age and injury were taking their tolls but he couldn't imagine being Viscount would satiate his appetite for the unknown. He craved the thrill of these adventures, but he knew this time was coming to an end. Bianca had started to rust.

He stumbled through the door and flopped in his favorite chair next to the hearth. He smiled to himself as he nestled down, his eyes slipping shut. He was at the edge of consciousness when he heard cursing and ceramic crashing against stone.

"Inquisitor?" he called, peering into Solas's study. Todelyn leaned against the desk, a demolished fresco pot splattered against the wall. She glanced over her shoulder at him, sighed and let her head hang down.

"I'm no longer the Inquisitor," she sighed, her voice was riddled with self loathing. "I'm no longer anything."

"Come on," Varric approached cautiously. Between the disbanding and dismembering, Todelyn was internalizing her fury. "You know that's not true."

"You're right," she snapped sarcastically. "I'm an idiot."

"You couldn't have known," Varric soothed, sobering. "He tricked all of us."

"I should have known. I knew him better than anybody, but I just didn't see. I didn't want to see," she said quietly, staring at the wall with the splattered fresco. Tears welled in her eyes but she blinked them away before the could fall. She leaned on her right arm on the table, glaring at the stacks of secrets and maps. There were dark circles under her unfocused eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" Varric asked, concerned.

Todelyn made a hollow laugh, "Sleep? I detest the stuff."


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

_**Wolf Hunt**_ **is rated Fiction MA. It contains extensive spoilers, violence and adult themes, explicit language, and explicit content of violent and/or sexual nature. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 1, Part 2**

Todelyn felt the warmth of Solas's breath on the nape of her neck as he nuzzled the tender flesh behind her ear. She moaned softly, driving him closer to the edge with desire. She writhed with pleasure as his gentle hands captured her breast and kneaded the tender flesh.

"Oh, Solas," She panted desperately, aching with need, her left hand covered his atop her breast. His skin smelled of sandalwood and evergreen. The scent become so familiar to her.

"Come with me," Solas coaxed and pulled her into passionate embrace. His hands snaked around her waist and pressed her body against him. Todelyn's arms wrapped around his neck, deepening their kiss.

Todelyn opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling of her room. She reached her left hand to her forehead. Nothing. She glanced at her shoulder to see the stub of her arm, wiggled fingers that weren't there. She made a frustrated sigh and sat up. The dawn's watery sunlight poured into her room, mixing with the smell of evergreen that lingered in the air. Her eyes welled with tears as she wondered if he enjoyed taunting her like this.

When anger and paranoia did not fuel her, she found her thoughts wondered wistfully to thoughts of him. Her heart ached to see his self depreciating smile, the knowing glint in his eyes. As much as she told herself that she loathed him, Todelyn craved the quiet comfort of his company.

Thom Rainier woke in the stables, his head pounded like Harrite's hammer. Drinking with Bull and Sera always left him with a hangover, but it was comforting to see old friends again. Well, what he could remember anyway. He remembered arm wrestling Bull, Sera braiding flowers in his beard, and Dagna attempting to light it on fire, claiming it would survive if it had magical properties. Something about bees? Maybe wasps? It was really a blur, but he couldn't remember if Todelyn ever joined them. She had greeted them at the gates when they arrived but had since shut herself away.

He stroked his beard thoughtfully, petals fell on the hay. Since the events of the Exalted Council, she had not been herself. She would not speak of the events that transpired between her and Solas, except between Liliana, Dorian, and Varric. Rainier would be lying if he claimed that he was not wounded by her lack of confidence. They were once so close. He decided to stay awhile with her, to help her once again.

He often thought of her on lonely nights. When he remembered her quick wit or the way her grey eyes would sparkle before she told a joke, it brought a smile to his face. He remembered the stolen kisses they exchanged before he broke it off. Even though their romance was brief his heart still held tight. She was truly a remarkable woman, without equal, and he would admire her for ages. He wondered where they would be if it weren't for him. He wondered where they would be if he hadn't driven her into Solas's arms.

Rainier's stomach growled in protest, pulling him from his musing. He groaned again, stretched before pulled on worn breeches. Barefoot, he climbed the back stairs to the kitchen, hoping it was still stocked. To his surprise, someone was already bustling the kitchen at this ungodly hour.

Todelyn poked her head around the cupboard, and apple in her mouth and wheels of cheese under her arm He couldn't help but chuckle at her as he leaned against the doorway. "The Lady Inquisitor in all of her majesty," he teased, stroking his beard.

"Sir Flower Face," she curtsied, before ducking under the counter again. He chuckled, walked around behind her to see her half in the cupboard, ass in the air. He smirked to himself as devious thoughts filled his head.

"Do you need any help, m'lady?" he mused, eating a handful of berries off the table.

"None," she grumbled, crawling back out, placed the cutting board on the counter, and piled the cheese on top of it. She felt she was had a knack on this one handed thing. With a satisfied huff, she turned to grab the berries table. Rainier stood there, a dazed smile on his face, watching her with a tantalizing glimmer in his blue eyes.

"Blackwall," Todelyn breathed. They were so close she felt the heat radiating off his body. She looked up at him, her grey eyes wary, but she found herself intoxicated by the scent of him. He smelled of leather, sweat, and raw masculine power. She struggled to form coherent thought. "Er, Thom- I need…."

"Yes, m'lady?" he smirked, catching her chin with his calloused hand. She was mesmerized by the berry stain on his lips and wondered if his kiss would taste as sweet.

"I should go," she murmured even as she leaned closer to him.

"Off to save the world yet again," he teased, his hand tangling in her hair pulling her closer.

"Maker's breath," she cursed, closing the distance between them. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
